


Drink to Forget

by Precisely_Measured_Words (Measured_Words)



Category: Arkham Horror (Board Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Drabble, Gen, Homelessness, Lovecraftian Horrors, Nightmares, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 15:58:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Precisely_Measured_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were lots of things that Pete remembered that weren't quite right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drink to Forget

There were lots of things that Pete remembered that weren't quite right. Sometimes he had flashes of a life before the streets, but they were too nice and it was better to believe they were delusions, or echoes of dreams trying to trick him.

Usually it was things right out of the dreams themselves – looking up at the sky and remembering different stars, words flashing across brittle pages, nightmares walking the streets. Things that couldn't, shouldn't, be real.

There were no memories he could trust, but Pete had the whiskey, and his dog, to help keep them all at bay.


End file.
